You've Changed
by ultimatebern25
Summary: Hermione is going back to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. As Head Girl it will be her responsibility to help Hogwarts get back on its feet. Fortunately she won't have to work alone. Dramione. Rated T to be safe. I do not own anything from Harry Potter! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Not really sure where this is going to go. I had written some of a Dramione fanfiction before, but I didn't really like where it was going so I took it down. I'm trying a new story, which hopefully will be better. Absolutely love all things Harry Potter, and I do not own anything. Please review! I love getting constructive feedback so I can work on my writing skills! This is set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Rated T just to be safe. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE!

 **Chapter 1**

(Hermione)

Hermione opened her eyes. It was a bright, sunny morning and in exactly one week she would be at King's Cross for her final year. A little over three and a half months had passed since the "Battle of Hogwarts", as people called it. However, to her it felt like decades had past. She felt so much older than 18. All of her peers had to grow up over the last year, making all of them seem older than they were. Even George, who always had a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin pulling at his lips, lately had looked old, solemn, and weary. Hermione supposed that wasn't surprising given that he had lost his other half.

She smiled when her ginger cat jumped on her bed and started pawing at her stomach. "Well good morning, Crookshanks. You hungry?" Her cat blinked and meowed softly in response. Hermione laughed and got up to feed him before getting herself dressed. She was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and the Weasleys plus Harry were meeting up with her for a day in Diagon Ally. When she was dressed she went downstairs to get some coffee and breakfast.

Everyone was already in the pub and had just gotten their breakfasts; Harry saw Hermione first and smiled to her. He nudged Ron to scoot over so she could squeeze in. Harry and Ron both came to hang out and go school shopping with everyone despite the fact that they would not be returning to Hogwarts. They were reporting to auror training less than a week. Hermione said hello to all the Weasleys, gave Harry a hug, and finally turned to Ron. An awkward heartbeat passed before Ron pulled her into a big hug, "You're still one of my two best friends, Hermione" he said.

She breathed a sigh of relief and returned his embrace. The last time she had seen Ron was when they had broken up in June. Hermione felt bad, but with the war over she'd lost the spark she had felt for Ron. She talked to Ron about this, and he admitted that he felt the same way. She had barely spoken to him since then. She felt guilty for breaking up with him, though she knew it had been for the best. Her main worry for the last couple months had been searching for her parents. So she had more or less dropped off of the map from her friends, and she hadn't been sure whether or not he would still want anything to do with her. She smiled at him, "I know, I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you."

Ron smiled and waved his hand in the air, "No big deal, Hermione. We're here now and all three of us can catch up before we leave for training."

There was excitement for the first time in weeks and everyone was finally cheerful. George was cracking jokes, Ginny was laughing so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. Harry caught her and laughed himself. It was perfect, well, as perfect as it could be.

After breakfast everyone split up to go shopping. George excused himself to go back to work at Weasleys' Wizard Weezes. Molly insisted everyone meet back at the Leaky Cauldron by 3:00. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first. Ginny, Bill, and Charlie agreed to go to the Magical Menagerie to check out the animals there. Percy told everyone goodbye and insisted he needed to return to work. Hermione was glad he came. She knew that his relationship with his family had been strained, but it finally seemed to be healing. She watched as he gave his mother a kiss goodbye and waved before disapperating with a small pop.

"Alright then, shall we?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and practically dragged them off to the bookstore.

Inside was packed, but Hermione was glad. That meant that Hogwarts would be relatively full this year. She bought all of her seventh year books plus a few extra for her own enjoyment. Harry bought a couple books in hopes that it would help prepare him for his training, while Ron insisted that everything they needed to know would be taught at the training. After they finished getting all the books they needed, Hermione stopped to replenish her stock of ink, parchment, quills, and potion supplies. They passed by the quidditch supply shop to look around. Both boys looked nostalgic.

"You two are going to miss playing this year won't you?" she asked.

"Yea. Definitely. Hopefully there will be people who live around us who would be interested in playing every now and then." Harry replied.

"Honestly I don't know if we'll have time to, but I would love to play for fun if we get the chance." Ron said.

"Harry did you ever get a new broom?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, actually, I did. Apparently when Sirius bought it he also got a lifetime warranty on it." Harry explained. "I went in to ask about buying a new broom in general, and when they guy asked what I broom had before he checked the records and told me about the warranty. Thank Merlin, because I don't think draining my bank account on a new Firebolt for fun would be very smart. Ginny would kill me."

"Not if you let her use it this year, mate. She'd love you for that." Ron put in.

Harry laughed. "Fair enough. Hell, I may let her use it this year. It'll help Gryffindor secure the Quidditch Cup."

The rest of the day they wandered around and stopped at different shops every now and then. Finally, when it was time for them to leave she gathered her things and packed them. She would be staying at the Burrow for the week, at Molly's insistence of course. She brought her trunk down to where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. "Ready?" Harry asked. She nodded and they disapperated for the Burrow.

The rest of the week slipped by quickly. On Sunday she told Harry and Ron goodbye and wished them luck. They were told to report for training on Monday morning at 7:00. They both assured her that they would write as often as possible and wished her and Ginny luck with the school year. Finally, bright and early on Tuesday morning Hermione and Ginny were packed and ready to go. Hermione told the Weasleys goodbye and thanked them for letting her stay there.

"Of course, dear, anytime. Have a good year!" Molly told her. She and Ginny boarded the train and headed to the Prefect carriage. Her letter had come with the Head Girl badge, and Ginny's had come with Quidditch Captain and Prefect badges. While she was excited about being Head Girl she was also nervous. The Head Boy and Head Girl always worked closely together throughout the school year, and her letter had also informed her that the Head Boy would be none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. Again, I don't own anything! I hope y'all like it!

(Hermione)

The Welcome Feast was wonderful, but Hermione felt a little out of place without her two best friends there. Finally it was time to show the new Gryffindor first years to the dormitory. Hermione stood up began to lead the way up to the tower.

"First years, follow me! This is the most direct route to the dormitory. Stay close; it's easy to get lost here. Mind the stair cases too."

She fell into step with Ginny and chatted with her on their way up until they reached the Fat Lady.

"Hello, dears. Password?"

" _Fortes fortuna adiuvat_ ", Hermione replied. The Fat Lady smiled and swung open to reveal the familiar common room, and Hermione stepped through.

"Bit of a mouthful isn't it? The password I mean," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed. "I think they're trying to really embrace the essence of Gryffindor. Or something like that. Hopefully the next password will be something easier."

"It better be," Ginny muttered.

Hermione laughed again and turned to the group of Gryffindors in front of her. "Alright everyone, first of all you need to remember the password to get back into the common room. It'll be posted on the bulletin board here, and it can change pretty frequently so make sure you check it often. Boys, your dorms are up the stairs on the right. Girls, the left. If you have any questions or concerns please ask your house prefects, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley." Neville and Ginny stood and waved so the new students could see who they were.

"Right then, my name is Hermione Granger. I am Head Girl this year so of course if you ever need anything please feel free to ask me too. Ginny, Neville, I'll let you two take it from here; I need to go to a meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy. I'll be back soon."

Ginny and Neville both shot her a nervous look before they turned and started talking to their first years. Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to her house. She took a few short cuts to get to McGonagall's office so that she wouldn't be late. She got to the statue at the same time as Malfoy. He froze, and then took a deep breath before nodding to her and murmuring, "Granger." Hermione nodded back, "Malfoy." He gave her a strange look before composing himself. She spoke the password to the huge griffin and it sprang to life to let them through. Hermione frowned. The look on Malfoy's face was something she couldn't quite recognize, but she shrugged it off and headed up the stairs followed by Malfoy.

"Ah good, right on time. Sit down, you two." McGonagall looked tired, so Hermione figured it would be a quick meeting. "Miss Granger you went over the new patrol protocol with the prefects?"

"Yes, professor, we discussed it all on the train."

"Good. And Mr. Malfoy, have you figured out a time and place for the monthly meetings?"

"Yes, professor."

McGonagall looked at him from over her glasses and nodded. "I expect more help than usual from the two of you this year. Typically your job only entails taking care of the prefects. However, as you know, the castle is still in need of repairs in many areas. We'll need extra time from you and all the prefects to help with the repairs. Both of you may work a shift without a teacher present, but all the prefects much be accompanied by either of you or a teacher. Understood?"

Hermione replied a sharp, "Yes ma'am." Malfoy simply nodded his head.

"Good. That's all for tonight. If you don't have any questions then off to bed."

They both got up and left quickly. They walked down the corridor in an awkward silence. "So our first meeting is going to be September 18th."

"Yes, Malfoy, we talked about that on the train remember?"

"I know, but I wanted to let you know that I received permission from Professor Flitwick to use the charms classroom for meetings. I figured that would be a good place for the meetings since it's sort of in the middle of the castle. Not as far of a walk for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors."

"Oh," Hermione was surprised that he thought that far beyond himself. She assumed he would have asked for permission from Professor Slughorn to use the potions classroom. "Well that's perfect then. Thank you." Malfoy nodded his head in response. They had arrived to the main staircase. "Well, see you in class tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and nodded again, "Way to state the obvious, Granger." He took off down the stairs and without looking back, raised his hand with a short flick of a wave. Hermione shook her head and started the walk back up to Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I've written. Trying to continue this story, but life got pretty busy for awhile. Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews or who have liked/followed the story so far!**

Chapter 3:

(Draco)

Draco hurried down the stairs towards his common room. He was sure that Theo and Daphne would be finished talking to the first years by now, and hopefully the common room would be empty. He walked towards the dungeons and stopped at the door to the common room. He looked at the serpent on the door and quietly spoke the password, " _Carpe Noctem"._ The door swung open to the dark common room and he swept into the room. It was empty with the exception of a snoring Theo on the couch. Draco rolled his eyes and silently walked into his dormitory. He grabbed some books and shoved them into his bag and walked back into the common room. Theo was still asleep on the couch so Draco plopped into an armchair and opened one of his books. He sat crooked in the chair, with his legs draped over one side and his back leaning against the other armrest. A fire crackled behind him, illuminating the room just enough form him to read comfortably. An hour or so had slipped by with him pouring over an advanced potions book when Theo's snores sputtered and he sat up in alarm.

"Merlin's bloody beard, Draco, you scared the shit out of me! When did you get back?"

Draco chuckled and responded without looking up from his page, "Over an hour ago, princess, did you have a nice little nap?" Theo frowned and threw a pillow at him. "So I'm tired, hex me. I'll notice that you aren't sleeping yet again. I swear, you never sleep. I'm going to have to start slipping sleeping potions to you soon."

"Sweet Merlin, you sound like my mother."

Theo shrugged and stood up, "Have you at least written to her lately?" Draco sighed and closed his book. Looking up he said, "I wrote her to let her know I made it to Hogwarts safely. She'll probably get that owl later this week." Theo nodded and walked over to a concealed cabinet by the fire to pull out two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Draco. He sat down across the table and raised his glass, "to another bloody year here. Let's hope it's manageable." Draco raised his own glass and drained it. Wincing, he poured himself another.

"You never told me how you managed to convince McGonagall to make you Head Boy."

Draco looked sharply at Theo then rested his head back on his seat and laughed. "For a couple of bloody noble reasons that only she truly knows, to be honest. Something about healing the divide among the wizard community or some shit like that. And it helps that I stuck around for the Battle of Hogwarts." _And deserted my family to stay here to help after the battle,_ he thought to himself grimly. Theo seemed satisfied with his answer though. He nodded, "where have you been the last few months though, mate? No one has seen you. We thought you were laying low with your mum at the manor, but I went there and she said she hadn't seen you since May."

Draco drained another glass of firewhiskey and stood up. He waved his wand to clean his and Theo's glasses and sent them zooming back to the cabinet. The cabinet shut and concealed itself again. "I've been traveling." He left it at that and hoped that Theo wouldn't press the subject. Theo frowned but recognized that Draco's cue to end the conversation. He stood up and motioned to the common room, "Shall we?" Draco nodded and followed him in to the dormitory for the night.

The following morning Draco changed into some old robes and shouldered his broom. He slipped out of the castle quietly and glanced around before mounting his broom and kicking off. He flew a couple of times around the still dark grounds of the castle before heading towards the pitch. The sky was still dark and the air had a slight chill to it, but Draco started training. He released two bludgers, but he bewitched them to stay within 100 meters of him at all times, and to randomly change directions. He released the snitch and began to train. He swerved and zoomed around the pitch, dodging bludgers and searching for the snitch. He trained until the sky started to lighten, and he finally returned the bludgers and the snitch to the practice crate. He winced as he left the broom shed and lightly pressed his hand to his side. He knew a bruise was blossoming from a bludger he took to his right side when he was practicing. He sighed and figured that at worst he may have broken a rib or two. He determined that his injury wasn't terribly major so he decided against going to the hospital wing. He climbed back onto his broom and set off towards the castle in the grey morning light.

When he finally returned to the common room, he was pleased to see the rest of his house still asleep. He quickly showered and gingerly pulled on his school robes before setting off to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still early so he wasn't surprised that there was hardly anyone at breakfast yet. He slumped into a seat at the Slytherin table and pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet towards him. He filled a goblet with pumpkin juice and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and opened the Daily Prophet.

The Hall started to fill as the students came in groups, excited and chatting about the start of term. Draco quietly sipped on his pumpkin juice and continued to read the Prophet. Theo dropped down unceremoniously into the seat across from Draco and started to pile his plate with food. "Where were you this morning?" He asked.

Draco looked up, "I woke up early today. I've been here for an hour now."

Theo nodded, swallowed, and said, "I knew that, but I heard you up and moving at bloody 4 in the morning."

"I went to the pitch to train again."

"Still set on trying out for the team again? You sure you'll have time for that?"

"I think it will be good for me. I much prefer training with other people, that's for sure. Bewitching those bloody bludgers is a pain in the arse."

"Does anyone else know you're trying out?"

"I'll tell Urquhart this week, I know he's having tryouts early this year so the team can start practicing. I heard him talk about it on the train."

Theo shook his head and shoveled more food into his mouth. They both looked up when they saw Professor Slughorn waddling along the table passing out their schedules. They looked at their schedules and saw that they were going to have a busy year. Draco was going to have Herbology first, followed by double potions then Ancient Runes. He had a break before lunch and then had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Alchemy. He groaned and shook his head. Theo had finished looking at his own schedule and grimaced. "Well, guess we should head to the green houses?" Draco nodded and they set off towards the main doors. This was going to be a long term.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story! I really appreciate it, and if you have any advice or constructive criticism I'm always happy to hear it. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter so please let me know what you think. I don't own anything from the HP universe! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Draco had zoned out while Professor Sprout was lecturing. She had told them that they would be repotting Devil's Snare that she had growing in her Greenhouse 4, but that they had to be extremely careful when doing this so they wouldn't hurt the plants or themselves. And that was the last he heard. His lack of sleep took over and he fell into a glassy stare. He snapped back to himself when he heard her say, "Any questions? No? Alright then, lets get to it! Split into pairs, one with the wand at the ready, the other will be repotting. They you will switch and so forth. Remember, Devil's Snare dislikes light, so a simple _Lumos_ ought to do it if things start to get out of hand."

Draco turned to Theo to ask him to be his partner, and was surprised to find that he was already with Daphne Greengrass. Theo shot him an apologetic look and turned to follow Professor Sprout and the rest of the 8th Years to Greenhouse 4. Draco looked around and saw everyone was paired off. Slumping his shoulders he turned and followed the class alone.

Once inside the darker greenhouse everyone grew quiet and took their stations by the small potted vines. Professor Sprout looked up and frowned, "Malfoy," she barked, not unkindly, though still loudly. "Who is your partner?" Malfoy could feel his cheeks flush as ever eye turned to him. He was grateful that this greenhouse was dark enough to hide his embarrassment at least a little. "I don't have one, professor." He answered.

Professor Sprout looked around, "There's a group of three right here, one of you please work with Mr. Malfoy." She indicated a group that consisted of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Abbott. The three looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably before Hermione said, "I will." She walked over to an empty station and turned expectantly to Draco. He walked to the station and turned to the plant. He glanced at her and murmured, "Thanks, Granger" quietly so that only she could hear it. She nodded and pulled out her wand, ready to repel the plant if needed.

Draco took a deep breath and readied the larger empty pot that he would be transferring the Devil's Snare into. Hermione pointed her wand and said, "I hate this plant." Draco shrugged, "I've heard about it but I've never actually seen it."

"It almost killed Harry, Ron, and me in our first year."

Draco laughed, "Of course, on one of the many adventures of Harry Potter and his friends. Of course that's where you've seen it before." He frowned and looked at her incredulously, "Wait, we were all eleven or twelve when we were in first year. How did it not kill you?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, on one of our 'adventures' I encountered it. And yes I was twelve. I lit a fire… After Ron so kindly reminded me that I am a witch and was able to do so despite the fact that there was no wood." She laughed at the memory.

Draco grasped the plant and pulled it up. It immediately began to tightly ensnare his hand. He frowned and tried to wrench it free and shove it into the soft, damp soil of the larger pot. It wrapped tighter and tighter around his arm.

" _Lumos minima"_ Hermione said from his right.

"Glad I don't need to remind you that you are in fact a witch, Granger." Malfoy panted as he slowly worked the vine off his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed him in his side. Draco gasped as she hit his broken ribs and lost his grip on the vine, which shot back up his arm and began to tightly wrap around his torso. Draco was blind with pain as he fell to the ground and wrestled with the vine.

" _Lumos Maxima!"_ Hermione quickly cast the spell and the vine shrank away as she wrenched it off of him and wrestled it into the pot herself. " _Nox._ Malfoy, are you okay?" She bent down to exam him. He started to sit up and grinded his teeth. He slowly stood up and steadied himself on the table. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed the commotion, but everyone else seemed to be having trouble with their own Devil's Snares to focus on anything else.

Professor Sprout was helping Theo and Daphne, who were both fighting their plant fiercely. The Patil twins were both covered in sweat and dirt and they finished their first transfer. Only Longbottom and Abbott seemed to be doing decently well as they were finishing transferring their third plant. Both were sweaty and dirty, but they didn't seem to be panting quite as hard as everyone else.

"Malfoy", Hermione repeated. Draco looked at her and shrugged. "I think I broke a rib or two this morning, and when you elbowed me that's where you hit."

"This morning? This is our first class today, when did you do this? How did you do this? Did you go to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey look at it?"

"Bloody hell, Granger, you ask a million questions at a time. It's fine, I don't think it's anything serious."

Hermione gave him a hard look before she rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Can you continue repotting?" Draco nodded his head and winced as he took a deep breath. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at their second plant.

Hermione grasped the plant and tugged on it as Draco whispered " _lumos!"_

The rest of Draco's first day of class went by slowly. In potions he had performed acceptably, though not nearly as well as he had hoped. In ancient runes he fought hard to stay awake. At lunch he went to the library and started his essay Herbology. He was working in the corner in silence when he heard hushed whispers from behind the shelves. He cocked his head towards the voices and listened.

"I just don't understand what he's even doing at school this year. Doesn't Professor McGonagall know he's dangerous? And making him Head Boy! What's she playing at, he shouldn't be here, he ought to be in Azkaban with his father."

"Ginny, he helped our side in the end. I don't know exactly what Professor McGonagall is doing but I'm sure she has her reasons for trusting him. Just like Dumbledore had his reasons for trusting Snape."

"He's the reason Dumbledore is dead, Hermione, or did you forget when he let his little Death Eater friends into the castle. He's part of the reason Fred is dead!"

"I know he did that, but you didn't see him at his family's manor. He recognized all of us, and I know he did. But he didn't give us away. I don't know why, but he didn't."

Draco heard a huff and a sniffle as Hermione continued talking. "Ginny I know you miss Fred. That's why this is so hard for you isn't it? Look, I don't like him very much either, but he does at least seem to be trying to be better. I had Herbology, Potions, and Ancient Runes with him this morning. He was nice enough to me during all of them. Even talked to me for a little while during Herbology. Why is he the only one you have a problem with?"

"He's the only Death Eater at this school, Hermione. You tell me. Their lot murdered Fred, Tonks, Remus, and hundreds more. Death Eaters, Hermione, Death Eaters are the reason you haven't seen your parents in over a year. And he's one of them. He actually has the mark."

Hermione was silent. Finally she sighed and said, "I know. Come on, Ginny, let's go or we won't get to eat before class."

Draco sat in a stunned silence as the girls' footsteps faded away. He had expected this. He told McGonagall as much when she asked him to come back and be Head Boy. He had told her he didn't want to come back at all, let alone be Head Boy. He had said almost exactly what the little Weasley girl had said. He was a Death Eater. He was marked. And she was right; he shouldn't be there.

He pressed the palms of his hands into his face and rubbed his eyes. Finally he packed up his books and headed to his next class. _Almost finished today,_ he thought to himself. _Almost finished day one and everyone hates you. Way to go, Draco,_ he bitterly added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, apologies that it's been a little bit since I've written. Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story! I really appreciate the feedback and support. As always, I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism so please review. I don't own anything from the HP universe! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

 **Chapter 5**

" _How did you get into my vault, you filthy mudblood?! How did you get this sword?!"_

 _"_ _I didn't! Please, no, I didn't take it! It's a fake! Please! PLEASE!"_

 _Bellatrix dug her knife into Hermione's arm and slowly carved the word_ MUDBLOOD _into her smooth skin…_

Hermione's screams woke her up, and she scrambled to a sitting position in her bed while cradling her left arm. She sobbed while she calmed herself down. Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, she traced her fingertips over the lumpy pink scars that Bellatrix left on her forearm. She was grateful that she had cast a silencing charm on the curtains of her four-poster bed before she went to sleep. She was quite sure that the entire rest of her house would have woken up if she hadn't. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 1:45 in the morning. She got up and walked to the bathroom to rinse her face and get some water.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around and whipped out her wand. Ginny raised both of her hands in surrender, "Whoa, just me. Please don't hex me."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she relaxed. "I'm sorry. Reflex."

"I know, me too. I accidentally got Charlie in the face with a Bat-Bogey hex over the summer when he startled me. I felt awful, but he just said that he was really impressed with my hexing skills."

Hermione laughed, "Bet he announced his presence to you from then on."

Ginny shrugged. "It was an accident. Anyway, why are you up, Miss Head Girl? Shouldn't you be asleep and preparing for classes tomorrow?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's almost 2am, Ginny, why are you awake?"

"I've been planning quidditch tryouts. We're going to need an almost entirely new team this year. Worst comes to worst I'll play seeker, but I'm hoping to be able to be a chaser again this year."

"Glad you're on top of the important things in life, Ginny…"

"Hermione! Classes have barely started! And, I already finished my homework for this week so far!" Ginny cried out in exasperation. "Besides, I love quidditch. I'd love to see if I could play professionally after Hogwarts. I doubt I could make it as a seeker, but if I train hard enough I might be able to play chaser!" She lowered her voice and added excitedly, "Quidditch has got to be a priority for me this year. Professor Slughorn said that he might invite Gwenog Jones to the next Slug Club dinner for me so that I can try to network with her. I'd love to play for the Holyhead Harpies someday."

Hermione was impressed with the younger red head witch. She knew that Ginny was an excellent quidditch player, so she was happy that the girl was ready to work hard for her potential future in the sport. "As long as you keep on top of your school work. Your mum made me promise to make sure that you were studying and not just playing quidditch everyday."

Ginny groaned and made a face. "Of course she did." She shook her head, "You still never answered my question though."

"Oh? And what question was that?"

"Why are you awake, Hermione?"

"Oh, um, I just needed to get some water."

"Right… And there's no other reason you're awake right now?"

Hermione put on a smile and moved to walk towards the bathroom. "Nope, just needed some water." Ginny frowned.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes puffy and why are you covered in sweat?"

Hermione sighed. "It's nothing Ginny, I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm okay, I promise."

Ginny gave her a hard look before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, I'll believe you this time. Please talk to me if you need anything though, Hermione. We're all dealing with the after effects of the war now. I know you've been on your own almost the entire summer looking for your parents, and maybe that's been a distraction for you. But remember that it's okay to let someone help you every now and then. Not just with your search for your parents. For everything." Hermione nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Ginny sighed again before smiling, "Alright I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Hermione, I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione bade her goodnight and then quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sank to the tile floor and cried. She stayed there for what felt like hours before she decided that she needed fresh air. Being Head Girl had its perks, and one of those perks was the permission to be out of bed after hours.

...

Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower and leaned on the railing. She stared at the quarter moon hanging in the inky black sky.

"Granger?"

For the second time that night Hermione whipped around in defense and found her wand pointed at Malfoy. Malfoy froze in the doorway and slowly stretched his hands out to show they were empty. Hermione lowered her wand but kept it in her hand, "Malfoy? What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Easy, Granger, we're supposed to be a team this year remember? Head Boy and Head Girl working to restore Hogwarts." He sneered, "This is a pairing for the books," but Hermione noticed that there didn't seem to be any venom behind his words.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione repeated.

His shoulders relaxed a little and he looked past her at the landscape that stretched out into the night, "Same as you I suppose. Head privileges, we can be out of bed after hours. I'm guessing you were having trouble sleeping." Hermione frowned. He smiled knowing that he was right. "So," he continued, "you came up here for fresh air, privacy, to relax. I don't know, pick one."

"So what if I did?" She challenged, "You're up here too!"

"I am," he agreed. He walked to the railing and sat next to her staring at the grounds below. She eyed him cautiously but stowed her wand and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, and Hermione allowed herself to ignore him while she got lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione jolted at the almost inaudible apology. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, not looking at her.

She looked at him cautiously, but he turned his head away from hers to look at the moon's reflection on the surface of the lake. "And what exactly are you sorry for? Being a nosy little ferret? Interrupting my peace and quiet?"

He still didn't look at her, but hung his head. "I'm sorry for what happened to you at my family's manor." His shoulders slumped even lower. He took a deep breath and continued, "My Aunt Bellatrix… She tortured you. I'd seen her torture and murder other people, but they were people I didn't know. I still hated it," he added quickly with a desperate glance at her, "but it could block it out for the most part. When it was you, well, you were a classmate. I'd been in school with you for years. You weren't someone I liked very much, mind you," he gave a small sneer that, again, lacked the venom it held when they were younger. "But you were still a classmate," his features contorted to a distant frown again as his eyes returned to the dark horizon. "She was horrible. She was my _aunt_ ," he said with disgust. "I've been wanting to apologize since then for everything that happened that day. I've just never been able to make myself talk to you about it. I heard you and the Weasley sister talking in the library today. I decided I had to talk to you the next chance I got. Just to, you know, say sorry. I'm sorry." He finished with a sigh, shut his eyes, and buried his face into his hands.

Hermione listened while he spoke, and slumped into a shocked silence when he finished. "Well, you at least helped us," she finally said. Malfoy looked up in confusion, "No I didn't. I didn't do anything, I didn't move or defend you or-"

"Yes you did," she cut him off as she continued. "I know you recognized Harry. You didn't turn us in though. You said that you couldn't be sure, and that gave us a chance to escape. Why did you say that you couldn't recognize him?"

Malfoy frowned and turned away again. "Probably because I was hoping Potter could actually beat the Dark Lord. And I didn't want our only chance of victory to be tortured and murdered in my living room."

" _Our_ only chance of victory?"

Malfoy looked her in the eye, "I didn't want to be a death eater, Granger. I didn't have a choice. My father made sure of that." He looked up at the brightening sky. Streaks of gray were starting to spread into the darkness. "I ought to go. Breakfast is going to be starting in a couple hours." He got up and left quickly, leaving Hermione alone to think about the strange conversation that just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't written in awhile. Next chapter is up! Please let me know what you think, and if you have any constructive criticism then I really appreciate the feedback! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed my story! As always, I own nothing from the HP universe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6:**

The first couple weeks of term went well for Hermione. She was taking 7 classes, all of them at NEWT level: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Needless to say, between her Head Girl duties and classes it became very obvious that the school year was going to be difficult. Especially since her two best friends were no longer in school with her.

On Friday morning a very exhausted Hermione slumped into her seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ginny frowned when she looked at her friend. She was about to say something when a rush of wings distracted her. Two owls fluttered gracefully down to the girls. One extended his leg to Ginny, and the other did the same to Hermione. Both girls eagerly untied their letters.

"It's from Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"Mine is too!" Hermione exclaimed.

They tore open the letters together and started to read.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm going to assume you're sitting next to Ginny when you get this. That's the plan anyway. I wanted to check in to see how the first few weeks of classes were going. Well, I hope. Knowing you, Hermione, you've probably already packed your schedule so tightly that you have no time for yourself. Don't deny it! I need you to live a little during this school year. You've earned it. Turn to look at Ginny now…._

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to face Ginny. She was cracking up laughing. "He says that I'm to make sure that you 'live a little' during this year. And that I'm to make sure that you come to our first Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione shook her head and continued reading.

 _That's right, Hogsmeade is coming up in a couple of weeks. I want you to come, Hermione. Ron and I are going to spend the weekend there too so that we can hang out. Best of luck with classes, I'll fill you in on how auror training has been when I see you in Hogsmeade (HA! That means you have to come!) Say hello to Hagrid for me._

 _-Harry_

Hermione smiled and shook her head at Harry's letter. "Well it looks like I'm going to the next Hogsmeade trip," she sighed. She folded the letter and stuck it into her bag. She looked up at the owl that delivered her letter and offered her some water and toast. The owl nipped her finger gently before dipping her beak into the cup in front of her. Hermione smiled while she watched the bird take off and fly out of the Great Hall.

"Merlin, Hermione, you say that like it's such a chore! Is hanging out with me that bad?" Ginny demanded while she offered her owl some water as well. "Don't answer that," she added as Hermione opened her mouth to respond. The other owl took off to fly after Hermione's owl, and Ginny turned to look at Hermione. She had a Weasley-ish grin on her face. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione thought about it, "Probably going to the library, I need to get ahead on Ancient Runes. Then I might go to the common room and start some research for our potions essay."

Ginny looked at Hermione in horror. "That essay isn't due until December!"

Hermione smiled, "Exactly, I need to make sure that I utilize the time he's given us to complete it."

"Nope, forget it. That can wait until tomorrow night at the very least."

"What?"

"You're coming to watch quidditch tryouts tonight! Come on, it'll be fun! Almost the whole house is going to watch! Well, except for the ones trying out, but they'll obviously be there too."

"Ginny, please no…"

"Too late! See you tonight!" With that she stood up and rushed off to class.

 **Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, I'm going to try to make the next one longer! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! I am so so so sorry I haven't written in so long. My life has been incredibly busy lately, but I'm trying to get back into writing again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I own nothing from the HP universe. Thanks for reading, and any reviews/constructive criticism are always welcome :)**

 **Chapter 7:**

Hermione sat high in the quidditch stadium to watch the tryouts. She wasn't alone; most of Gryffindor House who wasn't trying out was out there with her cheering. Some students from other houses were out there too; she suspected they were there to scope out their competition for the season.

"Fancy seeing you out here, Granger. There's no more Potter or Weasel for you to watch anymore." Hermione looked up at Malfoy and rolled her eyes. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

He sat down propping his feet on the edge of the stadium box.

"No, I don't mind you sitting here. Thank you so much for asking…" she muttered.

"You don't own these seats, Granger. I can sit where I well please."

"You can, I just don't understand why of the hundreds of other seats you choose to sit here."

"There's a good view of the tryouts here, and I need to see my competition before the season starts."

"Your competition? You're playing again?"

He shrugged, "I tried out on Wednesday and was chosen for seeker again, if that answers your question."

"Well, good for you I guess. You're going to have time for that along with classes and Head Boy duties?"

"Aw, Granger, it's almost like you care."

"You have such a big sense of self-importance, Malfoy."

He laughed and leaned back in his seat, "It'll be a good distraction, and something fun to do. First match of the season is against you Gryffindorks. I'm assuming you'll be there to cheer on your lovely lions?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh I'll be there, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see Slytherin flattened."

Malfoy made a face at her before he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. It was no longer sleeked back like it used to be, but looked rather windswept. She looked more closely at him and noticed that he looked shabbier in general. He had faint circles under his eyes and his skin seemed paler than usual.

"Little Weasley isn't half bad," he noted as he watched the tryouts.

"Of course not, she's been playing with her brothers for years. It's not like they went easy on her just because she was the youngest." They watched as Ginny zoomed around on Harry's firebolt.

"A firebolt? Is that Potter's?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, he lent it to her for the year."

"Well that's not fair."

She looked at him incredulously. "Says the boy who asked his father to buy the entire Slytherin team brand new brooms second year and bought his position on the team!"

He shrugged, "Still not fair." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "and my father didn't buy my position on the team this year. I earned it myself, thank you very much. I've been practicing."

"Really? Well, good for you. You're finally starting to act like a normal student, it only took 8 years."

Malfoy tried to retort but his words were drowned in a roaring cheer that echoed from the Gryffindor fans, and Hermione looked down at the pitch. Ginny was standing in front of 6 players and handing each of them scarlet robes. She turned and with her new team waved to the crowd of students. Then she beckoned for the team to follow her to the locker rooms. The crowd began to leave and trudge back up to the castle. Hermione stood and was surprised to see Malfoy still looking over the pitch.

"Staying here for the night?" she asked. He looked up at her and shook his head. "No, Granger, just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Everyone to leave, I need to practice."

"You aren't coming to dinner?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll eat later, _mother_." He pulled out his wand and twirled it before flicking it and saying " _accio broom_ ". The last few people were leaving the stadium now and Hermione looked for the sign of his broom flying towards them. She spotted it as it came toward hurtling toward them.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now, Granger? It's dark out, and it's getting cold."

"Aw, Malfoy, it's almost like you care." She retorted, mimicking him from earlier. He made a face at her and shrugged. He then stood up and held his hand out as his broom flew neatly into it. "You can stay or leave, Granger. That's up to you, but I really need to get going with my practice."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"This is more of a private practice. I'll be the only one here tonight."

"Alright, well I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget that we have a prefects meeting tomorrow night since we couldn't have it tonight."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Granger. You do know that I help plan these meetings _with_ you right?"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, "Goodnight, Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded, "Goodnight, Granger." He mounted his broom and kicked off into the sky.

Draco looked back at Granger as she walked down the stairs of the pitch. He sighed and shook his head. He urged his broom forward to the end of the pitch and came to a stop in the air. He hung in the sky watching the last hints of daylight disappear. The moon was hardly there; just a thin silver crescent illuminated the sky with faint light.

Draco turned toward the forest and shot over the trees. He had lied to Granger. There would be no practice for him tonight. He just needed a chance to fly. He loved the feeling of soaring through the sky almost weightless. It was as if all of his problems and worries were still stuck on the ground frowning at him and waiting for him to land so they could drag him down again. He decided his problems could wait.

He spent hours flying all over the grounds and around the highest towers. Finally he landed in the astronomy tower. He sat down with his broom across his lap. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to midnight. His stomach growled gently and he ignored it.

He stood and banished his broom back to his trunk in his dormitory. He took one last look at the sky before turning away and walking down the stairs. He came to a stop in front of a familiar corridor. He closed his eyes and concentrated, _I need a place to relax. I need a place where no one will find me._ He opened his eyes and saw a large wooden door that hadn't been there previously. Smiling slightly he gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

The Room of Requirement opened up to room that was lit with a bright fireplace and candles that were mounted on the wall. Bookshelves lined the wall opposite to the fireplace while a large window took up the wall across from the door. Plush dark green sofas and chairs complimented dark mahogany furniture. Overall, the room reminded him of a smaller and more cozy Slytherin common room. He walked over to the shelves to scan the titles that were there. He saw plenty of wizarding fiction as well as textbooks and nonfiction titles. He plucked a fiction novel from the wall. He smiled sadly as he looked at it.

To be honest, he hadn't read any lighthearted books in years. His father stomped that out of him when he was young, and insisted that no self-respecting Malfoy gentleman would read such childish rubbish. Draco remembered crying as his father took his favorite books and threw them into the fireplace. His mother stood behind Draco as he watched with silent tears creating tracks down his face. "It's for the best, Draco," his father told him, "it's time for you to grow up and learn how to be a Malfoy gentleman." He was only 10 years old when that happened.

Draco held the book gently in his hands and carried it to the sofa nearest the fireplace. With slow, deliberate movements he opened the book and traced his fingertips across the cover. His mother read this to him when he was a child, and he would sit on her lap and giggle as she read in different voices for each character. He smiled and began to read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

When he finished he walked to the shelves and pulled another fiction title, this time one he had never read. It looked more like a book for adult readers instead of children. He returned to the couch and began to read.

He was about halfway through the book when he looked up, wincing as his neck cramped. He looked out the window and saw the sun starting to poke up through the horizon. _Ah shit, I should go back to the common room before everyone wakes up._


End file.
